The Dark Warrior
by PhoenixK14
Summary: Batman discovers that there's a new hero in Gotham. This hero is the Dark Warrior, a trained ninja. All this hero wants is Batman's respect and to work by his side. Batman wants to know who the Dark Warrior is and their story. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Batman sits in the rafters of an abandon warehouse, spying on drug dealers. He waits patiently to make his move, than he reach into his utility belt and pulls out three round balls. Batman throws them to the ground and smoke fill the room.

"It's the Bat!" yelled a drug dealer.

"I'm getting out of here!" screamed another dealer but before he ran out the doors. He hits something hard and fell to the ground; he looks up to see the Batman standing over him. The dealer said in a voice fill with fear, "Please don't hurt me."

Than his world went black, Batman took care of the others with his combat fighting and gadgets. The smoke cleared away revealing Batman standing in the middle with unconscious bodies surrounding him. Sirens rang indicating that Gotham Police Department is on their way, detective Ethan Bennett and Ellen Yin barge through the doors.

"Freeze!" yelled detective Yin.

Batman throws more smoke bombs and disappear; he watch as the detective growls in frustration.

"You handle that well, sir," said a british voice.

"What was I supposed to do Alfred, let them catch me?" said Batman as he enter the batmobile and drive off in the city.

"Of course not sir. Where are you going now?"

"Another quick patrol around Gotham than to the cave."

"Master Bruce, don't you think it's time for you to get some sleep?"

"After I do another patrol, cause anything can happen in Gotham."

"Agreed," said Alfred to the batwave went off. "Sir, it seems that the Penguin is up to no good."

"What's he doing?"

"He's stealing a baby penguin from Gotham city zoo."

"Of course, I'll handle it."

"Very well Master Bruce."

In no time, Batman arrives at Gotham city zoo. It's not that hard to sneak in the zoo. Than Penguin's laugh echoed around the zoo, Batman stayed in the shadows and watch him performing his crime.

"Awe you're so cute. You'll make a great pet," cooed Penguin as he pet the baby bird.

"Keep dreaming Penguin."

"Batman," Penguin hissed.

"Put the bird down."

"No way! I'm stealing him fair and square."

"Not on my watch."

Penguin sets the baby penguin down and took out his umbrella; the end turn into a blade and he strikes. Batman dodges the blade and throws a few punches; he manage to land a few on him. Penguin made the end of the umbrella turn into flames, he tries to burn Batman but didn't get even close. Batman gives him a right hook and Penguin fell on his back.

"Fine Batman, you can keep the bird but I'm not going to back to Arkham!"

His umbrella turns into a small helicopter and he hovers in the air. Batman made sure the baby penguin was back with its mother and run to the batmobile. He manage to catch up with him, he turns the batmobile on autopilot and open the hatch. Batman stood up and shot his grappling hook on a building further ahead as he got in the air; he throws a batarang at the umbrella. It cut in half, Penguin's eyes widen in fear as he fall but Batman caught him and landed on a rooftop.

"It's over Penguin," said Batman.

"It's over when I say it's over." Penguin pulls out a small a penguin from his hat; it's holding dynamite. Than throws the bird on the ground and pulls out a small remote. "If you don't want this build to blow like fireworks then you'll let me go."

Batman growls and gives him a glare, he's about to say to something until…something hits the remote causing it to fly out of Penguin's hand. Batman studies the object and it's a ninja star. Than another person joins them; the figure is cover in black from head to toe complete with black combat boots, spiky gloves, belt, and a black cape. The only thing that wasn't black was the eyes, their white.

"Hey bud, scram this is between me and the bat," said Penguin.

The figure just stood there and got in a fighting position and took out nunchucks. The figure spin them expertly and stop; the ninja raise its hand and motion Penguin to make the first move.

"Batman, we're putting our fight on pause. Come on you..you..whatever you are."

"You're one to talk," the figure finally spoke in a deep voice.

"Who are you?" asked Batman.

"We'll talk later but first."

The figure runs to Penguin and hits him in the leg with the nunchucks. As Penguin grab his leg, the figure give him a right hook and a kick to the stomach. Batman does a flip over the mysterious fighter and pulls Penguin's arms behind his back and handcuff them. The ninja knocks them out cold.

"Ok, now we talk," growl Batman.

"As you say," said the figure in deep voice.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Dark Warrior."

"Why are you in Gotham?"

"That's classified."

"Fine, but this is my city and I don't appreciate unwanted guests."

"I'm sorry, but there's no law for people being a hero."

"You're a hero?"

"Yes, I'm new in the business."

"Well find another city."

"Sorry Batman, I'm not going anywhere." Batman glares at Dark Warrior. "Until we meet again Batman."

The warrior jumps off the roof, Batman runs to the roof and Dark Warrior disappear. Batman drop Penguin off at Arkham and drives to the cave. He's greeted by his faithful butler Alfred.

"Long night sir?"

"You can say that," Batman said as he pulls off his cowl to become Bruce Wayne, he walk towards the bat computer and begins to type.

"What are you looking for Master Bruce?"

"Information."

"On what?"

"During my encounter with Penguin, someone else came."

"A villain?"

"No, it's a new hero called the Dark Warrior."

"The Dark Warrior? Is this new hero a male or female?"

"I have a theory." The bat computer beeped. "What? There's nothing about Dark Warrior."

"Isn't that a good thing sir?"

"I'm not for sure, for all I know Dark Warrior could be a villain who hacked the system."

"As much as I want to find the answer like you, Master Bruce. It's time for bed."

"Ok Alfred, but I will find out who this Dark Warrior is by the end of the week."

"As you say Master Bruce."


	2. Chapter 2

Batman now Bruce Wayne without cowl types away on the batcomputer. It's been three days since Dark Warrior made their appearance . The warrior has fought crime and putting thugs in jail. Bruce wants to know who this person is and what's their motive. What he actually likes about this person is the GCPD is irritate with the warrior as much as Batman.

'Who are you?' he thought to himself, staring at a photo of Dark Warrior.

"Morning sir," said a british butler as he brings a cup of coffee.

"Morning Alfred," Bruce said not looking away from the screen.

"Still researching?"

"Yes, I went through every person in Gotham who could be Dark Warrior."

"And nothing?" Bruce nodded. "Well sir, maybe you could talk to Dark Warrior."

"You want me to ask for their identity?" He chuckles and gets away from the batcomputer. "I don't think so."

"Maybe you two can be partners."

"Sorry Alfred, but Batman works alone."

"We'll see," he mumbles to himself. "I'm here to remind you of the party tonight."

"Party?"

"Yes, Gotham's fashion line has gain new models."

"Who cares about new models."

"These models are very famous in Europe."

"Why do I have to go?"

"You're reputation as a billionaire playboy. And you miss too many parties because of Batman business."

"Alright, I'll go."

"You can also bring a friend."

"Well people will be expecting me to hook up with a model, so I'll invite Ethan."

"A wise choice."

Bruce changes out of his Batman suit and heads up the manor. He takes out his cell and dials Ethan.

"Hello?"

"Ethan? It's Bruce."

"Hey Bruce, what's up?"

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Well if you count me watching reruns"

"Well if you want, I got an invitation for a party."

"About the European models?"

"Yeah, so do you want to go?"

"Bruce, I'm surprise you have to ask. I'll be there."

"Great, I'll pick you up about 6:30 tonight."

"Alright see then."

Ethan hangs up and Bruce puts his phone away and thought, 'It's going to be a long night.'

* * *

Alfred drops Ethan and Bruce off, and they enter the building. Inside is all of Gotham's business people; mostly fashion. Bruce is surprise to see Chief Angel Rojas and he's flirting with girl, well trying to.

"Ethan, why is Chief Rojas here?"

"Trying to pick up a girl, I don't how he got invited." Ethan notice a blonde girl looking at them. "Hey Bruce, looks like you caught her attention."

He glance at the blonde girl and knew that she's a gold digger. "Not my type."

"Well she's my type."

"Go for it, just be careful."

"You shouldn't be telling me to be careful."

Bruce roll his eyes than he goes to mingle. Alfred told Bruce that he hopes that he'll find the one in these parties. But being Batman, Bruce doesn't know if he could be a loving husband and a hero. Besides the point, most the girls will marry for his fame and money.

"What the Batman," yelled Chief Rojas, which caught Bruce's attention.

"Yes the Batman. I think that he's the best hero for Gotham. I mean he puts the villains away and save the citizens. The police do a fine job but this city needs the Batman."

Bruce sees a woman maybe a year or a few months younger than him and two inches shorter. She has black hair down in light curls, wearing a tight red dress, a little makeup, and her eyes are hazel. Bruce smiles at her response.

"What's your name?"

"Clara."

"Well Clara, Batman is nothing but a crazy man dress up in a bat suite. He shouldn't be doing the police's business."

"Excuse me Chief, can I take this one away?" He couldn't let her suffer and gently grabs her arm, Clara gives a confuse look. "I need a dance partner."

"Go ahead Wayne," he growls.

"Great, let's go." Bruce takes her to the dance floor as a song for a slow dance begins to play. "Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable."

"You're not and there's no need to apologize. I should be thanking you for saving me," she said in a sweet voice and smiles.

"Well I couldn't let you suffer."

"Thanks but I guess I made a bad impression on the chief."

"Don't worry about him, he's full of hot air." She laughs. "Are you new in Gotham?"

"I guess it does show."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, yeah I just moved here."

"From where?"

"Paris."

"Paris, so you're…"

"A model. Yes," she cuts him off. "So do you have a name?"

"You don't know who I am?"

"Of course I do, but my mother tells me to always ask for their names even though you know who they are."

Bruce smirks, "I'm Bruce Wayne. And what's your name?"

"Clara Jackson."

"Pretty name, but I thought it would be European."

"I was born in Star City. When I was 15, a woman found and took me to Europe to be a model."

"Wow, that must be a chance of the lifetime."

"Yes, so what did you do?"

"After my parents died, I finish school and travel the world."

"That must be fun." Than she realize what she just said. "I'm so sorry. I meant…"

"I know what you meant it's ok." Bruce said with a smirk than the song ended. "Do you to get a drink?"

"Love too."

They walk to the bar, where Bruce sees Ethan sweet talking to a girl.

"I'll have a sparkling water."

"Yes mam. What would you like sir?" the bartender asked.

"I'll have the same." Bruce said and face Clara. "Don't drink."

"I quit."

"Really?"

"Yes, only one night change my feelings for alcohol."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking?"

"It's fine. I drank to much and I was puking my guts out. Of course the next day, I had a huge hangover. Since then I quick drinking."

"Wow and look at you now."

"I know, what about you? Do you drink?"

"No, I hate alcohol. All I need is coffee."

Clara giggle than Ethan comes to join them, "Damn I got rejected."

"Um Ethan, this is Clara."

"It's nice to meet you," she said and shakes his hand.

"The pleasure is mine," Ethan said and kisses her hand.

"Clara, I finally found you." A woman with short blonde hair and green eyes came to the group; and grabs Clara's arm. "We need to go. They're introducing us."

"Ok," Clara face Bruce. "Shall we continue when I come back?"

"Of course."

"See you then."

As they walk away Ethan punches Bruce in the arm. "You dog."

"What?"

"That girl, she's gorgeous."

"She's beautiful."

"Bruce you're in."

"Ethan, we've just been talking."

"That's the first step of every relationship."

"Believe what you want."

The lights went off and the center of the stage lit. A man stands in the middle of the stage, "Welcome businessmen and women of Gotham. I like to thank you all for coming here tonight to celebrate our new models. Each very talented and gorgeous. May I introduce Priscilla!"

The blonde woman walks on the stage do a few poses and kiss the man on both cheeks.

"Gabriel!" A man with a spray on tan job walks on the stage. He rips off his shirt to reveal his six-pack.

"Louise!" A woman with short red hair walks on stage, she does a few poses. Bruce didn't know how she did it, because her dress is so tight.

"Raphael!" A man is long dirty blonde also rip off his shirt to show off his pack. He throws the shirt to the audience to reveal his muscles.

"And finally Clara!" She walks on the stage and do a few sexy poses. The models stood together and keep on posing. "Gotham our new models!"

Everybody clap than they walk off stage, Bruce sees Clara trying to make her way back. But than the batwave goes off. Bruce checks inside his coat and it turns out that the Joker is on the loose. He looks at Ethan, who's flirting with a group of girls; so he's not that worried for his friend. Clara touches his shoulder, he hate to do this but has no choice.

"Clara, I got to go."

"Where?"

"Something came up at Wayne Industries. It was nice meeting you." Bruce leaves before she could say anything and summons his batmobile. He feels bad for leaving her but duty calls.

* * *

Batman drives through the streets of Gotham; he heads to an abandon warehouse. Finally arriving his destination, he hides in the shadows. He doesn't see Joker. Batman steps into the light than a playing card flies out of nowhere and miss his head by a centimeter.

"Hello Batsy!" said a voice in a melody.

"Joker," he growls.

"Why so serious Batsy? All I wanted is to have a laugh." His laugh echoes in the warehouse than there's a click. Joker didn't notice the sound but Batman did. Before he could think, Joker decided to reveal himself. "Don't you see Batman. I get So! Bored! at Arkham that I needed to escape."

"You're going back."

"We'll see about that."

"Yes, we will," said another voice.

"Who's there!" yells Joker.

The click came back to reveal a person in black, "The name is Dark Warrior."

"Oh are you Batsy's new partner?"

"No she's not," snapped Batman.

"The Dark Warrior is a she? Hmm, lets see by removing the mask."

Joker pounces towards Dark Warrior, Batman grabs the back of his shirt and throws him the other direction. Causing him to land on his back, Dark Warrior jumps over Batman and drop kicks Joker on the stomach. Batman runs and gives him a punch across the face and to his surprise Joker is out. They hear sirens and quickly leave the warehouse, only to be on top of a roof.

"How did you know?" Dark Warrior asked breaking the silence.

"I'll give you this the first time I met you, I didn't even know. You usually wear combat boots, but today you're wearing black high heel boots."

Dark Warrior looks down at their boots than at Batman. The warrior brings her hands to her mask and removes it. Batman sees their hair pulled back and a domino mask covering their eyes. Dark Warrior release their hair to reveal black hair with random purple streaks.

"Good job Batman," said Dark Warrior in a more feminine voice.

"Who are you?"

"You first."

"No."

"Than I guess you'll have to figure it out or tell me your's to find out my identity," she said with a smirk.

"Why are you here?"

"To meet you."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not. I came to Gotham to work with you."

"I work alone."

"Excuse me, didn't you see what we did to Joker. You were surprise on how fast we knock him out."

'How did she know?' Batman thought but push it aside. "Doesn't matter."

"Well no matter what you do, you're not going to get rid of me."

"No matter what you're not going to be my partner."

With that said Batman leaves the roof to go home for sleep. Dark Warrior stares at the direction Batman left; a smile forms on her face.

"We'll see Batman."


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce runs his hands through his hair; stressing over Dark Warrior and leaving Clara at the party. Guilt overcomes him. Even though he had to be Batman and save Gotham, he stills feels guilty for leaving her like that. Clara is a sweet beautiful woman; he had a great time with her. Bruce hopes he didn't make her feel like she's being stood up.

"Marlee, make a phone call to Gotham's Fashion Line."

"Yes Mr. Wayne."

'What would I say to her?'

"Gotham's Fashion Line on-line one, Mister Wayne."

"Thanks Marlee." He waits patiently till the secretary answer. "Yes, I'm looking for Ms. Clara Jackson."

"May I asked your business with Ms. Jackson?"

"I'm just a friend."

"Alright wait one moment." Bruce hears the secretary tap on her keyboard. "Ms. Jackson is in a photo shoot till noon."

"Can you tell where the photo shoot is at?"

"I'm sorry I can't do that. Ms. Jackson needs to give her permission for you to let know where the photo shoot is at."

"Ok thank you."

Bruce hangs out and takes out his phone to find the photo shoot through the batcomputer. He usually doesn't do it for any other model but Clara is different. His eyes scan the screen and a small smile of success form. He already finish his work for the company, Bruce dashes out to his car and drive.

* * *

Bruce looks at the warehouse and enters. He sees people, cameras, lights, costumes, and makeup. Slowly walks in and tries not to bump into anyone than he sees her. Clara is standing in front of a white screen wearing a neon green leotard. She has black fish net tights with neon pink heels, her hands are covered with neon yellow gloves that reach to her elbows. Bruce couldn't believe how much makeup they put on her face and her hair is super curly, but her eyes are still the same and beautiful.

"Excuse me," said a man with a small camera in his hand.

"Yes," said Bruce.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh well you see…"

"He's with me," said a voice cutting Bruce off. They both turn to see Clara walking towards them. "Sorry Jock, I forgot to mention that he was coming by."

"It's alright Clara. Take five everyone!" Jock leaves them to go yell at someone.

"Thanks for the save," said Bruce.

"No problem," said Clara. "So why are you here?"

"I came to see you."

"Oh."

"Yes, I want to apologize for leaving you at the party."

"It's alright, I understand that you had business to take of," she said in a sweet voice.

'You have no idea.' Bruce thought. "Yes, but I feel awful. Please let me make it up to you."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well want to go out for lunch?"

"Now?"

"No, I got to finish up here but it won't take long. You can hang out here till I'm done."

"That's fine."

"Clara get back here!" yelled Jock.

"Duty calls," giggle Clara.

Bruce watch as she posed for the camera, he couldn't believe how good she is. Clara looks so relax an professional-well as a model-her poses flow so beautiful. The man yells it's a wrap, Clara mouths to Bruce that she'll be back. Bruce sees her in her street clothes and ordinal hair; to him she looks better.

"Ok, ready to go?" she asked fixing her hair.

"Yes, where do you want to go?" Bruce asked.

"I don't care as long as there's food."

"So lady like."

"Well you would feel the same if you didn't have breakfast this morning."

Before Bruce could leave the manor, Alfred always make him eat something. "I guess you're right. How about we go to a diner."

"Sounds great," Clara said with a big smile on her face.

Bruce offers his arm and she accepts it. He drives them to the diner and they dine. They got to learn more about each other and had the time of their life.

"So what can you tell me about your family?" Bruce asked.

"Where to begin? Well when I was five, my parents got a divorce. My mother got full custody of me and we've lived in Star City with my grandparents." She pause and look at her drink. "My mom died when I was 14 and my grandparents died shortly after."

"You were an orphan?" he asked gently and place his hand on top of hers.

"I was close, till I became model and here I am."

"What about your father?"

"I don't remember him that well."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

Bruce and Clara talk more till they have to leave. He couldn't let her walk home so he gave her a lift. Bruce was shock when Clara gives him a peck on the cheek and walks to her apartment. He gives a small smile and heads home.

* * *

Batman drives through the streets of Gotham in the batmobile; he's still thinking about Clara but more of Dark Warrior. He still haven't figure out her identity but he has a hunch that he'll see her again.

_"Who are you?"_

_"You first."_

_"No."_

_"Than I guess you'll have to figure it out or tell me your's to find out my identity," she said with a smirk._

He shakes his head from his thoughts and continue to drive then the batwave goes off. Batman looks and sees that Bane is on a rampage; he change directions and put the peddle to the metal. He makes a plan in his head; the last time he went up against Bane it wasn't pretty. He finds himself at Gotham City Bank, getting out and entering the building in the shadows. Batman sees Bane at the vault than he turns the knob. His muscles grew and his skin turn red. Bane grabs the door of the vault and pulls it off, Batman slowly gets closer to him. Bane walks to gold bricks sitting in the middle of the room, a smile form on his face.

"It's all mine," he said.

Batman has enough of this, "You have a cell in Arkham just for you."

"Batman," Bane said as he looks around in the room. "I was wondering when you would come."

"Give up Bane."

"Never." Batman throws smoke bombs on the ground and takes out a batarang. He throws it; hoping to hit a tube but Bane caught it and crush it. "Your toys can't help you."

Batman runs to him and kicks him in the face, but Bane grabs his ankle and throws him at the wall. Batman falls to the ground and quickly moves out-of-the-way when a fist came at him. Bane growls in anger and continues to punch. Batman lands a kick in Bane's chest but it do any damage. A grin forms on Bane's face as he grabs Batman's leg and pin to the wall; holding him by the throat. Batman crawls the arm to break free but nothing; black spots form in his vision.

"Goodbye Batman," whisper Bane and his grin grew.

Batman glares and fights to keep his eyes open then he sees something. Bolas spin in the air and hit Bane in the head. His grip loosens on Batman's neck as he turns around to see a person crouch down. Batman knows its Dark Warrior, but this time she's wearing her domino mask. Dark Warrior stands up letting her cape conceal her body.

"What is a pretty woman like you doing here?" Bane asked.

"To kick your butt and send you to Arkham," she said in a determine voice like she's actually going to do it.

"What makes you think that you'll succeed?"

"Instinct." Bane laughs while Batman reaches in utility belt. "Besides I'm not doing this alone."

Before Bane could say anything Batman takes out a batarang and strikes it on a tube. The substance leaks out, Bane drops Batman and tries to stop the leak. Dark Warrior jumps in the air and punch Bane square in the mouth with her brass knuckles. She took out two sets of bolas and throws them succeeding wrapping around his wrists and ankles. Dark Warrior does a drop kick on his head; she smile as Bane shrink to his normal form but runs to Batman.

"Batman, are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"I'm fine," he snaps and gets up but his vision blurs and he collapses.

Dark Warrior quickly catches him and thinks, 'Where am I going to take him?'

* * *

Batman groans in pain, he open his eyes. He bolts up to find that his ribs hurt and he's in bed but not his own. Batman rubs his eyes and finds his mask still there, than the door open. Batman tries to reach for his belt but it's not there.

"Don't be alarm, your belt is on the nightstand." Batman looks up to see Dark Warrior except she's only wearing pajama pants, black tank-top, and a domino mask. "I took off your armor to wrap your chest. It's on the chair along with your cape and boots."

"Where am I?" he asked.

"My hideout, don't worry no one will find us."

"Why did you keep my mask on?"

"Cause I knew you be angry at me."

"Yes I would, now tell me who you are and what's your business here?"

"As I said before I'm here to help people and be your partner. I'll tell you who I am once you tell me your name."

Batman sighs, "I don't know if I can trust you?"

Dark Warrior walks to the bed and sits down, "I understand but I know in time that you'll trust me and ask me for help."

"Don't put your hope on that."

She just chuckle, "You need to rest more."

"I have to go."

"You crack three ribs, you need to rest. Plus your throat was nearly crush."

"I'm fine."

"I doubt it, I saw that you wince in pain."

'How did she know?' thought Batman. "I'll be fine."

"Sorry about this."

Before Batman could say anything, a rag cover his nose and mouth. Smelling the chloroform he falls back to sleep than feels something stroke his cheek.

**So sorry for the delay. I had a respiratory infection and had to catch up with schoolwork. Now I need to catch up with all my stories. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**


End file.
